Devices for providing massage to selected parts of a person's body are well-known. A variety of designs for massage devices have been proposed or are currently on the market, but each of these devices contain one or more design flaws that prevent a user from obtaining maximum pleasure from the device. Namely, a vast majority of massage devices utilize small bullet-type motors that provide only minimal levels of vibration and stimulation. While some massage devices offer increased levels of vibration by using larger and more powerful motors, these devices are typically wired devices that require that they be plugged in to operate, thus diminishing the usability and overall user experience of such devices. Furthermore, the majority of known massage devices are either rigid or pliable in nature, but do not allow for a user to bend or configure the shape of the device to better conform to different body shapes and proportions, and to maintain such a shape during use to increase the user's stimulation and enjoyment. And while many massage devices incorporate the ability to increase or decrease the level of stimulation, many lack sufficient variability in stimulation level, and none provide a means by which to increase the level of stimulation to its maximum level in a convenient fashion in order to quickly enhance a user's experience when desired. Finally, many such massage devices do not contain a self-contained method by which to heat the device to further enhance the user's experience and pleasure.
In addition to the shortcomings of known massage devices, a dedicated storage unit for such a massage device that is both discrete and secure is unknown in the art. Such massage devices are often used in the bedroom, and it is often desirable to have immediate access to such a device. However, users typically prefer to keep such massage devices out of plain sight. Furthermore, an easy and effective means for charging and sanitizing such a massage device is also desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a massage device that addresses the enumerated shortcomings of known devices, as well as a discrete and secure storage unit for such a massage device that can provide immediate access, recharging capabilities and a way to easily and effectively sanitize the massage device.